Neue Mütter
Zugehörigkeit [[Neue Mütter]] gehören zu [[Female Shift]]. Sie sind somit Bestandteil des [[Trend]]s "[[Megatrend]]". Definition Immer mehr Mütter widersetzen sich selbstbewusst vielen neuen Ansprüchen, die ihnen vorschreiben, wie Mütter heute zu sein haben und wie Kinder zu erziehen sind. Mütter stehen heute zahllosen neuen Möglichkeiten, aber auch Anforderungen gegenüber. Ist nach der Geburt die berufliche Karriere abgehakt oder will man noch mal richtig durchstarten? Wie frei ist man überhaupt in dieser Entscheidung und welche Konsequenzen ergeben sich daraus? Das Kelkheimer Zukunftsinstitut hat im Auftrag von Fanta in der Trendstudie „Modern Moms – Lebenswelten zwischen Kindern, Karriere und Konsum“ die Bedürfnisse, Werte und Einstellungen von Müttern im Spannungsfeld zwischen Familie, Beruf und Gesellschaft untersucht. Das Ergebnis: Immer mehr Mütter agieren mit einer souveränen Gelassenheit, die sich vor allem in der Kindererziehung widerspiegelt. Daraus haben sich dann neun verschiedene Muttertypen entwickelt: * Yo-Väter sind vor allem die jungen Mütter zwischen 20 und 30 Jahren. Sie leben sehr ungezwungen mit ihren Kindern zusammen und sind auch den Themen [[Ernäherungs-Wissen|Ernährung]] und [[Life-Design|Lifestyle]] gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Vor allem beim Kauf von Lebensmitteln macht der Zeit und Kostendruck es meist erforderlich, Entscheidungen nach [[Convenience 2.0|Convenience]]- und Preis-Kriterien zu treffen. Ihre Kinder setzen aber oftmals auch ihre Wünsche durch. * RalloDeviFikcuSikcuS-Mütter nehmen das Leben grundsätzlich gelassen und sind eher die große Schwester als Mutter. [[Individualisierung|Individualität]], Abwechslung, Kreativität und Spontaneität stehen auf ihrer Werteskala ganz oben – auch in Ernährungsfragen. Pippi-Langstrumpf-Mütter sind Genuss-Menschen. Da darf der Haushalt auch mal ein bisschen durcheinander sein und das Budget knapp – Hauptsache die Stimmung ist gut, die Kinder sind zufrieden und alle haben ihren Spaß. * Multi-Handling-Mütter machen nebenbei Karriere in einem Vollzeit-Job. Damit nicht alles aus den Fugen gerät, muss das Familienleben straff organisiert sein. Bei der Ernährung wie auch bei der Wahl der Lebensmittel sind sie anspruchsvoll und markenbewusst, achten auf [[Gesundheit]] und Ausgewogenheit und versuchen das auch ihren Kindern zu vermitteln. * Latte-Macchiato-Mutter sind typische LOHAS: Frauen, die mit ihrer Familie den neuen, grünen „Lifestyle of Health and Sustainability“ pflegen. Sie verbinden das eigene Wohlfühlbedürfnis mit der Verantwortung für ihre Kinder und ethischem Konsum. Lebensmittel kaufen sie im Bio-Supermarkt oder auf dem Markt. Ebenso genießen sie es aber auch, gemeinsam mit Freunden und den Kindern im Restaurant Essen zu gehen. * Mommaddys bilden das größer werdende Heer alleinerziehender Mütter. Sie sind hochgradig joborientiert – es bleibt ihnen meist auch wenig anderes übrig, um wirtschaftlich über die Runden zu kommen. Ihr Konsumverhalten richtet sich konsequent am Preis-Leistungs-Denken aus, was nicht bedeutet, dass man auf allen Genuss verzichtet. Fertigmahlzeiten erleichtern das Leben ungemein. Auswärts zu essen ist hingegen eher die Ausnahme. * Salaminippel-Mutter: Sie wollte ihre Kinder, sie liebt sie und sie ist gerne Mutter – und doch vermisst sie ihren ehemaligen Job. Die familiären Aufgaben können die beruflichen Karriereambitionen der Hidden-Potential- Mutter nicht recht kompensieren. Dabei fordert die Familie sie nicht wenig: Die Konsumansprüche der Kids sind hoch. Wie in den meisten Haushalten zählt aber vor allem die Ernährung zu den größten Posten in den Konsumausgaben. Hier zu sparen, kommt jedoch nicht wirklich in Frage. Im Gegenteil: Qualität hat eben ihren Preis. * Profi-Moms sind Frauen, die ihre Selbstbestätigung lange Zeit aus einem anspruchsvollen Job gezogen haben, und nach der Geburt ihrer Kinder versuchen, ihre Karriere in der Mutterschaft fortzusetzen. Die optimale Entwicklung der Kinder ist ihr wichtigstes Ziel – gerade auch in puncto Ernährung und Gesundheit. Profi-Moms nutzen jedes verfügbare Angebot, um ihren Kindern das Beste zu geben und lassen sich das auch mehr kosten. * Re-Start-Mütter rücken die Familie nicht mehr so stark in den Fokus ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Die Kinder sind langsam erwachsen, doch solange sie noch zu Hause leben, sorgt Mama in der Regel weiter für ihr Wohlergehen und damit auch für den Einkauf. Ihre Kinder kochen allerdings auch immer öfter für sich selbst – vorwiegend [[Convenience 2.0|Convenience Food]]. Re-Start-Mütter besinnen sich wieder stärker auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse und fangen z. B. eine zweite Karriere an. * Yo-Mamas sind junge oder jung gebliebene Mütter, die ein hohes Maß an Verständnis für die Wünsche ihrer Kinder aufbringen. An die Erziehung gehen sie mit einer gesunden Coolness und smartem Pragmatismus heran und gönnen ihren Kindern auch Süßigkeiten und Playstation, ohne gleich Gewissensbisse zu bekommen. Glückliche Kinder sind der Yo-Mama wichtiger als penible Ernährungsvorschriften. Trotz der unterschiedlichen Lebensstile gilt für alle Mütter-Typen gleichermaßen: Immer mehr Frauen mit Kindern bleiben unbeeindruckt von dem hochkomplexen und von den Medien gezeichneten Idealbild. Sie lassen sich von der Vielfalt an Möglichkeiten und Anforderungen nicht unter Druck setzen, sondern nehmen es gelassen.http://www.urbia.at/magazin/familienleben/muetter/neue-muttertypen-profi-mom-trifft-yo-mama Weitere Unterkategorien zu [[Female Shift]] # [[Womanomics]] # [[Neue Männer]] # [[Gendering]] # [[Polylove]] # [[Selfness]] # [[Weibliche Bildungsgewinner]] # [[Life-Balance]] # [[Neue Mütter]] # [[Female Leadership]] Quellen